The Godhand
by Amazing Lord Shamastus
Summary: Fate is a fickle thing. Issei Hyoudou, a normal teenager who dreams to be a Harem King, gets killed by his girlfriend on his first date, and just as he was dying, he was saved by the biggest boobies in the world! In order to have his own Harem though, he need the power of his Sacred Gear. But when he awakens it, he learns that there is more to his normal life. He is the End.OPIssei
1. Chapter 1

The Underworld. The realm of the dead, also known as Hell. It was the place that the souls of those long dead rested in peace, or wandered the endless plains and mountains of that place for eternity. It was constantly covered by a thick fog, and the sky glared ominously in the sky. A moon was visible as well.

Above the trees, and the souls of the dead. Flew a man, a man with long, pitch-black wings that resembles that of a dragons. The man was one wearing a scaled armor, and it was as black as night. Its scales seemed to devour any light that came its way, and through the fog glowed two, blood-shot eyes, with the slits of a dragons twitching around and looking for something.

The man embodied power. The man embodied authority. The man embodied _death_ , and _destruction._ This was Issei, the first creation of the God of Time, and the man prophesied to destroy the world at the end of time so that time may start anew.

From Issei's body spewed a great fog, even blacker and evil-feeling than the one that naturally settled over the underworld . The very presence of Issei spelled _evil._ Nothing else seemed to be quite as monstrous and as cynical as Issei. The fog served another purpose, however; it was devouring souls.

Issei was known by many different names, but only one stuck. He was known as Ddraig. He had been called _Death,_ The harbinger of the End, Ragnarok, Armageddon, Meggido.

The world wrapped around him, and he was gone. He as floating in the air, floating above the mortal plane know as earth. Fire spewed from the surface of earth, space was being contorted and warped, the moon was cracked open as a Giant red Dragon spewed from it, leaving an egg behind. Issei looked up at the giant red dragon, to every dragon that has ever existed, that dragon was the biggest. Great Red, or DxD, dragon of dragons. Once the great red dies, the egg it leaves behind hatches, as it always has been.

His thoughts turned towards his ultimate attack, the one that allowed him to destroy entire countries at a single blast. The one attack that Issei was sure had every chance of destroying this world, and even possibly kill Great Red. _**The Lein Oblaan Kaag,**_ or World-End-Burst, and the attack that he himself had named in order to honor his purpose in existence.

" **It's about time for this world to end."** Issei said, his voice low and rumbling. He looked at the morass of man made structure beneath him and Hissed in annoyance; he had never met a species so difficult to kill. Humans. A warrior race filled with insects. They were so interesting to him. The humans greatest fear was being alone in this world, but they also feared not being alone. The murder and ravage each other, with no cares in the world. Insects had never been so difficult to destroy and wipe of the plane of existence.

Of all the dragons that had ever existed, not a single one held a candle to Issei, or Ddraig. He was the first born of _God._ The Creator, The Redeemer as he would be known in the future.

For the first time in centuries, Issei took on his dragon form. A giant red dragon, glowing green eyes. He looked down at the humans running around in chaos, men rushing over to their wives and children. Several noticed the giant red scaled beast that was him, and began to run around, struck by a horror so profound he could feel it from up here.

A thought hit him. He had never once ever experienced anything remotely related to love. The thought hadn't occurred to him until now, perhaps it didn't matter at the time. As the dragon destined to destroy the world, he never saw a need for such things. Females were so much weaker than him that he didn't even see them as suitable mates.

Or maybe he never saw a reason to reproduce. Would his child be burdened with the task to destroy the earth countless times over? It became hard for him to remember things after so much destruction. Maybe he _had_ had a child, but couldn't remember. Either way it was insignificant to his duty.

" **Lein…"** As Issei spoke the words, comprehension came with them. And with comprehension, understanding and purpose. The World was fragile, easily broken. And it was his duty to _shatter_ it.

White energy rimmed with black appeared in his gigantic maw, and swirled into his mouth as well. It filled him with unbridled power, and reminded Issei of the kind of God that he was, how he was the strongest of Dragons on the Earth.

" **Oblaan…"** The end was coming, along with its horrible catastrophes. He was going to destroy the world once again, and there was nothing that anything could do to avert it. Now that he thought of it, he couldn't even remember the last time he had destroyed the earth. Was it beautiful?

" **Kaag!"** He finished his chant, the World-End-Burst. The energy rimmed with black shot out of his mouth I'm a single beam. Energy, _pure_ energy arched of the single beam and split in the air. The beam drilled into the earth, and memories filled his head. 665 times he had destroyed the earth, each one of them having a short lifespan. This time it would be the 666th time, what a cruel, fickle number.

He remembered that each time he drilled the beam straight into the core of the earth. And that ended it all. Until it was put back to together like a jigsaw puzzle, or at least that's what he thought the humans called them.

He looked down at the humans, the beam still drilling into the earth, and felt a single emotion.

Respect.

Yes, he deeply respected humans. They could do anything they had put their minds too. The were true warriors, relentless. As the first creation of the god of time, the future was never hard to look into. But he always refused to look into it, it was the only interesting thing to him, to let the future remain a mystery.

But he could always predict. As the previous times he had destroyed the earth, the other dragons forgot about him. He peered into their souls, all of them had no idea who he was, but they all shared the same feeling of hatred. Ophis, Tannin, Albion. Every one of them. Why couldn't they remember? They at one point were his only friends. Sadness washed or him, it was strange, should a dragon like him feel such emotions?

The world began to break, it fell into pieces, and he began to float off into the void. Or as the humans called it 'Space'

His dragon body broke down, and change into that of a humans. He shifted around in the void as if he was dead. A single tear rolled out of his human eyes, it froze to ice instantly and drifted off leaving him. He watched it, gleefully. His body began to break, his skin flaked off his body and shriveled in his vision. It was cold, but he welcomed it. He deserved no less.

He had fond memories of earth. Despite his dark apparatus, he was a kind hearted, beautiful dragon. Ice on earth had trapped things before, he looked around at the endless stars, each burning bright. They were beautiful, magnificent. He wondered of there was any ice out in the void, containing any lost history.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wandering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared dream before me." Issei quoted. He'd hoped that he could meet the man who made that famous phrase. What was his name again? Edgar Allan Bro? Humans decided such odd names for their offspring. He could only hope to understand the significance behind it.

All these human would be reborn, as to the way of the cycle of providence. So why was he taking do harshly? It's not like he had been a victim of the Chaos. But maybe he had been, all the innocent children he had killed, all the families he destroyed, the souls he devoured. But all of then would come back into the light of life.

His body broke down, turning into nothing but a single orange orb tinted in red. Had this happened to him too? He couldn't remember. Why? Why couldn't be remember? Why does it matter now? What's different?

* * *

Issei floated around in the black void, without a form for many years. He had had no concept of Time for the amount of time he had resided inside this strange and twisted space. Which was ironic considering he could see into the future, but for some odd reason, he couldn't now.

He never really understood where he was, nor how he had got here in the first place; he had forgotten again. But there was no doubt about it; there was a great seal around the place where his 'soul' had been.

There were no stars here anymore, there was nothing here anymore. What had happened? How long had it been? His memories had all been jumbled as he had been sealed away here, but he retained enough resolve to keep his sanity, or what little sanity he had left.

With a force of will, driven by curiosity, he compiled his memories to recall Wha had happened. He remembered his creator reaching out to him. He remembered that his creator had trapped him inside of something called a 'Sacred Gear'

At first he was angry and showed resentment. But that left, maybe he could end this all. Maybe he could stop destroying the earth, it was a beautiful place despite its many bad things. Each time he destroyed it came back more beautiful than the last, like a rose. Maybe now he could break the cycle and stop destroying a masterpiece.

In the end, he had been sealed into a sacred gear, and the cold that came with it enveloped him. He had known nothing for a very long time, before waking up and realizing that a person was using his power for his own. Using his power of destroying the world as their own! He felt anger, and his host was driven mad by the single emotion. He used his entire life force. His first was too weak, and killed himself as a result. Or maybe it was his fault.

Boosted Gear, that was the name of the 'Sacred Gear' he was sealed inside. Pathetic. His sole existence was to destroy the world, so why boosted gear? The gear used his power to boost the users original power. Sometimes it would manifest into an object that best fit the user, sometimes it was a shield, sometimes a sword, a gauntlet, a helmet. He hummed in amusement; his hosts were so weak, so pathetically _weak._ None could even handle a fraction, no, a single decimal point worth of his power. And every time one tried, they died. They were insects. They couldn't handle his 'Balance breaker' or his 'Juggernaught Drive'

Pathetic.

The Juggernaught drive was good change of pace though; it let him spread his wings. It even allowed him to take control and wreak havoc upon the land surrounding the place. Some hosts even gave their entire life force to him, increasing his power further by making it more dangerous.

He watched over and over again as his hosts killed themselves. And he could watch. Sometimes he was okay with his hosts, but he had not found one he had really liked. Not single one wanted to just live, all of them were power hungry. And that was their demise.

He slumber over and Bagan to drift off into sleep.

"I wanna squeeze some boobies!"

His new host. Human have grown progressively weaker since his last host. He couldn't eve speak with this one, or it would surely kill him. He always laughed at the perverted kids antics. The boys name was Issei Hyoudou, and he looked exactly like Ddraig's human form. What was his human name again? Time had taken its toll on his mind, that was sure.

This host was not like his other hosts, and that lead Ddraig to believe that they would be good together. He looked forward to the change of pace in this host, it was going to be good, no, _fun._ It was going to be fun, a Strange emotion for him to experience.

But fate was a fickle thing, and proved that it was the true master of the planet.

On his hosts first date, his girlfriend revealed herself to be a fallen angel, and killed him on the spot. Ddraig blamed himself, and even the Fallen angel girl did too.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. However, his sleep was stopped by a bright red glow. And his journey finally started. His host had been turned into a devil. It was the only reason Issei was now a member of the Occult Research Club, surrounded by the devils in the school that the perverted idiot had no idea was there to begin with.

After a lot of thought it occurred to him that it was no mistake that Issei was killed. Clarity burst through his mind, the devils let him die for their own gain. But he would never tell Issei that if they ever spoke to each other. He couldn't risk someone like him to be driven by insanity. If he did, he might actually be able to destroy the earth, none of his other hosts were devils though.

He had decided that I he would give power once it was asked of him. He was aware that it was a possibility the other devils would kick him out if he had no power.

Ddraig had regained much of his original power thank to the hosts who sacrificed themselves to him, much to his demise. He ignored the boys conversations with the other and began to stare off into the surrounding darkness. He stared deep into the darkness until he could see what was happening in another dimension.

What was that favorite quote of his? Had he missed Edgar Allan Bro? The thought pierced his heart, he had always wanted to meet him. Hstred into many different time spans, many dimensions. One where his host had brought about a plague, where he was possessed by something dark. He peered into one dimension where his host had a good understanding of magic and was called a 'psychic.' And in another, he was betrayed, and he underwent a transformation similar to that of Dracula. Now that he thought about it both dimensions were similar to Dracula.

And in the final dimension he was a sword wielding demon on a quest to save the first girl he had ever met. Despite her being a robot. **(My other stories)**

In every dimension he was a unique person, and in this one he was a death knight. The harbinger of the End.

What a cruel, fickle thing fate is.

The boy was currently attempting to summon him in some sort of form that benefitted his nature, emulating the ridiculous poses from those shows that the boy watched days on end. He recalled them being called 'Anime.' A popular form of television, that could sometimes be taken too far. But oh well, humans should live how they wanted to. The thought saddened him, he had never thought of that as he destroyed the earth countless times again.

What a sad life to live.

He let a sliver of his energy slip through his boosted gear. And began to manifest into the form that best fit him. No doubt it some of his emotions would change. But he hoped he would jeep some. His perverted side made him human, he'll it sometimes made him look weak. But what's wrong with that?

He had to give him power, his power. An with it came memories that no human should experience. But it was his fate.

He gave a long and hard chuckle, a loud cackle of sound that echoed in Issei's head.

" **Don't disappoint me boy… I know that you will use my power and make the right choices."** Ddraig called out

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was stuck in a pose that looked a lot like he was 'powering up.' The pose looked strange, awkward even. The Occult Research Club was the best! It was filled two of the hottest babe's in the school, and it had Koneko in it! What guy in the school didn't want to bang her right?!

His sacred goal was the key to starting his own Harem! So he had to summon it!

' _If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the 'Sacred Gear' inside you'_

For moment, he recalled the last thing Raynare had said to him before she speared him in the chest with her light spear. A pang of pain came back to him, focused on his chest. His heart.

He remembered the pain as he had died slowly and painfully, and the blood that he had seen on his hand when he had attempted, in a pathetic way, to save his own life. He had been very pleasantly surprised to see Rias naked to him the next morning.

His mood instantly cleared. Buchou's breasts were full and desirable, and he and his friends had repeatedly had fantasies where they had one night with the legendary woman. His spirits lifted even higher when he realized that, as a Devil with practically eternal life, it was very possible he could do something about that!

However, he focused back on summoning his Sacred Gear. Buchou hadn't told him which one he had, but she said it was very powerful. Alright! He might not end up such a failure anymore! At least, he couldn't possibly be as much of a failure as he had been before becoming a Devil!

He had been very surprised to find out Yuuto Kiba the token bishonen of the school, and Koneko Toujou the unofficial mascot were Devils as well. His blood spiked with jealousy; Kiba always had the girls, and they didn't treat him with scorn like many treated Issei. He was very timid towards Koneko because of her silence and her own scorn towards him. All women seemed to have hearts as cold as ice, it seemed. He didn't mind that Akeno had broken his fantasies of having such an onee-san as a sexual partner; it had made her all the more desirable to him.

Of course, he wasn't such an asshole that he would take her without her consent! He wasn't like those unsympathetic rapists in some of the material he had seen over the years. Even he, the King of Perverts, had discarded that material in disgust.

What an unfortunate existence he had.

He suddenly became aware of how despite wishing with all he had, no Sacred Gear was materializing yet. He felt an ember of anger course through him. He desperately wanted it to appear so that he didn't look like an idiot to his new friends-his reputation had already influenced the way that they were interacting with him, and he didn't want anymore blemishes on such a promising beginning to a harem route!

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily." Buchou's voice cut through his self doubts, as always. But he had the feeling that something was _coming._

" _Do you want to die for me?"_

He hissed in anger as he attempted to funnel some form of power into his Sacred Gear. His Sacred Gear was the reason for all of this: it was the reason that Yuu- _Raynare_ had manipulated him, and why she had killed him. He was too dangerous to leave alive. He remembered helplessness as he died, and her last words to him once more echoed through his head.

" _If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."_

He was sick of being treated like a doll by every girl he ever had feelings for; for the first time in his life Issei Hyoudou was well and truly angry at his predicament. It was because of his Sacred Gear he had been killed, because of his Sacred Gear that his parents would die before him. Because of his Sacred Gear, he had been ripped from the normal life that he had never realized he had cherished so much until it had ended.

"Damn it all..." Issei grunted angrily, gnashing his teeth in concentration as more doubts filled his head. "Why won't you do anything?! If you're the reason I died, then give me your power to make up for it!"

"Issei..." Rias muttered, watching him carefully. They all were-the Sacred Gear was taking far longer than expected to manifest. "Maybe..."

But their voices were drowned out as Issei suddenly heard something; something vibrating inside his soul. Instinctively, he knew that it was from the Sacred Gear. But it felt _dark_ ; it felt as if it was something terribly evil and something that would lay waste to everything in the world.

" **Don't disappoint me boy… I know that you will use my power and make the right choices."**

A white energy with black outlines pulled out of the ground and began to go into Issei.

Issei's hands clenched to his siege as if he was holding his hands up to hug something. He screamed in agony, a horrible sound that shook the ORC to their core. None of them had seen a transformation so painful before. He screamed louder, snapping noise following in close pursuit. His bones were changing. Breaking apart and resetting anew.

Memories flowed into Issei's head, filling him with knowledge of chaos and destruction beyond his tiny human brain's comprehension.

Rias, what should we do?" Akeno asked Rias, uncharacteristically serious in her inquiry. Kiba was frowning as well, and he and Koneko were ready to intervene if they needed to. "This is unlike anything we've seen before; should we forcibly stop the awakening?"

Rias was intensely worried as to the state of her new Pawn, but decided on a method of action relatively quickly despite the unheard of circumstances. "Akeno, be on stand by. In case things get too violent, be prepared to-"

Rias never finished her sentence, Issei's screams of pain turned into that of a dark, cynical chuckle. Koneko took a step back, which did not go unnoticed by everyone else. What scared her?

Issei's laughs resided, a red armor began to form all over his body, along black cape formed on his back.

The armor was beautiful, it was truly a dragons scale mail armor. A cape behind him, a loin cloth that hung to the ground gave him an appearance of a priest. The armor had spiked shoulder plates, and his helmet looked like a crown. Green eyes were behind them. **(The Lich Kings Armor)**

The armor all across Issei's body began to fade into a frenzy of green embers. On a single claw remained on his left hand, it was red and scaly, just like the rest of the armor. Issei turned and faced them.

"Congratulations Issei-" Rias stopped her sentence. Issei's eyes were almost completely lifeless. She had to see if he was okay.

"Is everything okay Issei?" Rias asked, everyone faced him, curious and confused.

Issei did not respond, he only stared with a lifeless, voided gaze.

"Okay, Issei. As a way to congratulate you, I will let you touch my breasts." Rias said , a blush appearing on her face.

Issei moved forward to her, she placed her hands behind her back and pushed her chest out.

"You're the enemy to all women." Koneko said, Issei seemed to avoid her comment, usually he would have been hurt by that.

Issei moved closer, closer.

He walked past her. And did not stop.

He did not care anymore, why should he? 666 times he saw the world get destroyed… was he even sane anymore? How could he know? He felt nothing at their comments, Koneko didn't hurt him, Rias didn't faze him.

He wanted a Harem, but he got this instead. Everything around had changed, everything was different now.

"Issei wait!" Rias yelled out to him.

Issei stopped, not bothering to turn to look at them.

"Please tell me, what happened?" Rias asked

Issei took a moment to think, does he tell them he destroyed the world 666 times over? Does he tell then that he even did it in an alternate dimension?

"I woke up." Issei said, his voice hoarse and low.

Fate was indeed a fickle thing. But his story isn't over.

He still hasn't got a Harem!

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **I need harem members**

 **Review**


	2. Apocalyptic Force The Great Awakening

**Chapter 2: Apocalyptic Force ~The Great Awakening~**

It had been several days since Issei had been initiated into Rias Gremory's peerage, the memories he had gained from his sacred gear had began to fade as if it was a curse, forcing him to forget. It was remarkable. His transition from being a human to a devil was remarkably simple once he became aware of the basic knowledge he had to know; his job was essentially handing out fliers to people who were exceptionally greedy, and when they wanted something they would summon a Devil who would fulfill the contract to the best of their abilities. In exchange, they would be rewarded with money or whatever they were given.

It stung that he hadn't been summoned for a contract yet. It proved that he was the weakest of the peerage, but Rias had reassured him saying that his time would come; he had to get used to his duties first. He had agreed with the crimson haired beauty, and that was more than enough to get him through the humiliation of being the newest Devil in Kuoh Academy. He had also gotten to know the other people in the peerage rather well, if he said so himself.

Underneath the pleasant façade of Akeno, proved to be a very sadistic person. Whenever he ever did something wrong and as a result was punished, Akeno was often the displinary in the peerage. She would smile sadistically and let lightning spark between her fingers enough that Issei was sure he could smell something cooking.

"It seems that Issei needs to be punished~"

That was what she would say whenever she had to punish him. As he walked down the road, he shuddered internally; it was his coping mechanism to never think deeply on those events. It was too traumatic. Koneko and Kiba had given him looks of sympathy, but Koneko had given him a look that said she had expected it to happen. That hurt the most, and it felt like an arrow piercing his chest.

Koneko was also much tougher than she looked; due to her silence in school he had never really known much about her. But it turns out that she ate an inordinate amount of food, often onto second helpings by the time the rest of them were halfway through their meals. She also used boxing equipment occasionally, and spectacularly broke the equipment repeatedly by punching it too hard. Rias had attempted to reign her in, but she always broke the equipment the next time she used it.

It made Issei fear her quite a lot.

The pretty bastard was always swinging his swords around in elaborate arcs, and Issei always felt a stab of envy whenever he saw the ease with which Kiba was able to use those blades. Rias had explained that it was a part of Kiba's Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, which allowed him to create any Demonic Sword that he could think of, and with any effect that he chose. She had told Issei not to pry into Kiba's past, which was fine with him; he never really wanted to get friendly with Kiba even though the pretty-boy was always so goddamn polite! It got on his nerves!

"He gets worked up easily, too." Issei mumbled as he walked down the roads in the city. "Bastard...getting worked up over a question. That's what I should have expected from that bastard..."

When Issei had learnt about Demonic Swords, he remembered something from his studies that there were swords in mythology that were the weapons of the light based forces. He particularly remembered Arondight, the sword of Sir Lancelot. So he had asked that if there were Demonic Swords, then wasn't there a Sacred Gear that could allow someone to create Holy Swords?

Instantly, the mood had shifted. Rias' gaze had turned to rhat of a worried expression, and the rest were watching anxiously. Kiba's face changed from being relaxed to being wrath filled. It had made even Issei's spine shiver a little, before he caught a glimpse of the look in Kiba's eyes. One of absolute anger.

"Don't talk to me about Holy Swords."

It had clearly been personal to Kiba, but the negative feelings Issei had held towards Kiba had made him ask indignantly what Kiba's problem was. It had been a perfectly legitimate question and that Kiba was being an ass. Kiba had almost lunged at Issei before restraining himself, before Rias got Issei to deliver fliers around the town while she calmed Kiba down. It made Issei's mood sour before realizing he shouldn't have pushed that button.

He wouldn't apologize though, the cool characters in his magazines never apologized, but Issei did feel a ping of guilt. Perhaps when he got back he would apologize, if Kiba didn't do it first. H HD been so caught up in his own thought that he hadn't heard the echoes of footsteps from behind him.

Issei snapped his head around behind him. He had only caught a glimpse of his pursuer. He had seen a white lock of hair disappear into an alleyway. The hair looked familiar to him, and the only thing like it he had seen was Koneko's.

He shrugged the thought off and turned to walk away again. He walked off, losing his thought process again, but he stopped and turned around suddenly. A white haired girl with brown eyes was standing behind him. A small symbol was glowing brightly through her shirt underneath her left breast.

The girls was deffenently not Koneko, despite her similar appearance. This girl was taller, the small height as him. Issei stated at the girl and his senses kicked into overdrive.

- **KILL** -

Anger and hate gushed over him, it was like this girl, who he had never met, was his worst enemy. He felt like he despised her very existence, he _wanted_ to kill her. Destroy her very being, end her existence as a whole.

The air around Issei shifted, it became hard to breathe, but he did not care. Thunder exploded above then and shook the ground, lightning streaked across the midnight sky, lighting the earth below with a gloomy flash.

Clouds began to spiral above them like a tornado being sucked upwards. The clouds were lit brightly by bright streaks of lightning that gave the clouds a slight blue hue. The girl looked at Issei and brought a hand up to her mouth, as if she were scared and shocked of the outcome.

The girl turned and ran off, putting distance between herself and Issei. Issei shook his head violently and grabbed it, the pressure in the air dispersed.

"What… The hell… was that?" Issei asked, between breaths.

Turned and burst into a sprint, trying to leave the area as fast as he possibly could. Why had he wanted to kill that kill just then? And what was that odd glowing symbol that looked familiar to him? So many question rushed through his head, questions he couldn't answer.

…

Issei ran as fast as his legs could carry him, returning back to the Occult Research Club building in the dead of the night.

It was night when he entered the candle-lit building, and was surprised to see Kiba waiting for him with an apologetic expression on his face. Rias, Akeno and Koneko were around the building; Rias was sitting on the largest sofa, Akeno was standing behind her while Koneko lazily sat upon a desk swinging her legs back and forth.

But they were all looking at the two males of the Research club. Then, Issei realized this was also the first time that Kiba looked genuinely apologetic instead of the teasing expression he wore when he turned down the invitations of girls. He was actually going to apologize. A guilty feeling spread through Issei's chest; damn that guy! Since he looked so apologetic, Issei was going to have to apologize too. Granted he had already planned to do so, but it was different since now it was more of a pride issue.

"Issei, I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier." Kiba said, extending his hand for a shake. Issei looked at his extended hand, his mind had a hundred thoughts bursting through it. A hundred ideas, a hundred different outcome.

Never had he ever thought of something so hard before, but now it was like clockwork. Issei's attention was drawn elsewhere, it was like when he summoned his sacred gear.

His Sacred gear.

He remembered summoning it, but what happened? Everything past that point was a blur to him…

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, it was wrong of me. I hate holy swords tremendously, but I shouldn't have went off on you for that. I'm truly sorry." Kiba continued

Issei looked at him, perplexed.

Kiba went off on him? He couldn't remember…

Why? Why couldn't he remember?

Issei looked around; they were all expecting him to act. He looked at Kiba's outstretched hand, and didn't hesitate to take it in his own and shake it as a sign that the past was past, and that it shouldn't bother him anymore. Issei smiled, before beginning his own apology for his behavior.

"It doesn't matter; it looks like it was a pretty personal issue, so I'm sorry for bringing it up." Issei brought up in a surprisingly genuine reply; it had been expected he would have been reluctant to apologize by the others.

Tension seeped out of the room afterwards; they all smiled, and Issei even began to think that maybe Kiba wasn't as bad as he thought originally. Rias smiled at the forging of a bond between two members of her peerage, before she stepped forward to give Issei his instructions.

"Well Issei, it's time for you to fulfill a contract." Rias explained, and Issei couldn't believe it; he was moving on from giving out those fliers, at last! "This magical circle will teleport you to the contractor, so that you may fulfill the wish that the contractor has in mind."

The giant magic circle, when Issei saw it resembled something from a Satanic Ritual and given that they were all Devils, wasn't Satan their equivalent to God? Therefore, it would make perfect sense that the circle would resemble one from a Satanic Ritual. Inside the middle was the emblem for the House of Gremory. It must have been created by Rias when she became the governing Devil of the city.

"I'll do my best, Rias!" Issei declared loudly, striking a prideful pose. No one had the heart to tell him that it was laughable and silly. "I promise I won't screw up this contract!"

The super-pervert was eager to please Rias; he needed to show that it wasn't a bad decision to reincarnate him after all! He silently hoped that the person summoning him would be a kind person, and maybe really hot if the contractor was a woman; big boobs would certainly fuel his enthusiasm! He also hoped that the contractor would be fair and didn't ask for much when he/she declared their wish to Issei, who would have to fulfill it to the best of his ability.

"Well, Issei, if you do fail..." Akeno gave him a sadistic smile that made his stomach turn. "I will be first in line to punish you~"

That straightened Issei up, and Rias stepped forward, and surprisingly Koneko followed shortly behind. Issei stepped into the middle of the summoning circle, which began to glow as red as Rias' crimson hair. She stopped just before Issei, and he looked at Koneko in curiosity. She simply stared back at him, stoic and silent.

"Koneko has a few reserved contracts to complete, however she can only complete one at a time." Rias explained, and Koneko nodded. "So you'll be given the latest request she has gotten."

Issei nodded his understanding, and Rias stepped forward and began to write something on his palm. It felt pleasant, like his hand was warm, but even he couldn't understand the writing; it must be Devil language, he decided; even with his new ability to listen and understand languages he still wasn't proficient enough to understand written language. How troublesome.

"Now, you'll be teleported to the person who has contracted you. Stay calm; the feeling of teleportation will only be mildly uncomfortable the first time, and subsequently you'll get used to it." Rias explained again, as the circle lit up blood-red, seemingly at her own wish.

Just as Issei was about to teleport away, something inside of him clicked, and clarity burst through him. His senses began to tingle, like something was there, _watching_ him. A small voice echoed in his head. And despite how quite it was, it was impossibly loud to him. It made no sense.

But it did. It made all the sense of the world to Issei. It was strangely comforting and soothing.

He closed his eyes and let darkness consume him, and once he opened them, he was standing in front of a door to a house.

Issei knocked on the door, a blonde haired man with a black streak one opened the door.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?" The man asked cautiously, as if this was a drug deal.

"Umm, yeah that's me! You called for me?" Issei asked, trying to be calm

"Wonderful! Come on in!" The man exclaimed, his mood changing and holding the Door open for him.

Issei walked in and looked around, the room was decorated with magazines, all of them ecchi Manga and eroge. Issei looked at the man and wondered how old this guy's was.

"Now before you ask, 'How old are you?', let me answer that question. I have no idea how old I am. No, can I help you to a drink?" The man asked, holding a bottle of Saki. Where the hell did he get that bottle anyway?

"Oh, no thanks, I'm not old enough to drink." Issei said, waving his hands in denial. "You had a request for me?"

"Oh yes, my request. Will you do me a favor, Issei?" The man asked, "Oh I almost forgot to tell you my name! My name is Azazel. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." Issei responded, this was going way easier than he had originally thought.

"Have a seat, I want a little chat before I ask my favor." The said, Issei took a seat in front of him.

"Have you recently summoned your Sacred Gear?" The man asked, looking at Issei questioningly.

"Yeah, I did several days ago, but it was a strange thing." Issei explained, he did not have a clue why he was telling the man that, it just came out.

"What happened after you summoned it?" The man questioned more. It was like he had a goal, a normal person would have asked how it was strange.

"You see, that's the strange thing. I can't remember anything after me summoning it. I felt pain, then I just woke up. It's not right losing time like that." Issei explained

"Oh, that surely is normal." The man said, "Would you like some tea Issei?"

"Sure." Issei responded almost immediately, Issei snapped his head to the left. Why the hell had he said that? It was completely the opposite of what he wanted to say!

"Here you go." Issei turned his gaze back to the man, who was now holding a glass of tea, handing it to Issei.

A hundred thought burst through Issei's head; Where the hell did that tea come from? How is he so fast? Had he expected his answer? Had he already knew his answer? The more he thought about it the more confusing it got.

Nonetheless, Issei accepted the glass of Tea, and began to drink it. It was sweet, but it wasn't too sweet. It was perfect. He soon began to grow dizzy though, like his tea was drugged.

"It's okay Issei. You will wake up and nnof this will have ever happened." The man said, crouching down in front of Issei. He reached out and took The glass of tea.

Issei's vision began to fade, a he blacked out on the couch.

…

"I want to speak to Issei's sacred Gear. I know you can hear me." Azazel said

 **[What do you want, Fallen Angel?]** The voice of Ddraig rung out, the red gauntlet forming on Issei's left arm.

"Relax, I only want to talk for a moment." Azazel said, trying to be collected.

 **[And what do you want to talk about?]** Ddraig asked

"Issei said he couldn't remember what happened after he summoned you, why is that?" Azazel asked

 **[I removed his memories.]** Ddraig said

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." Azazel urged

 **[I removed them so I could prevent him from being driven to the point of madness.]** Ddraig explained

"Can you tell me who you are? I want to know your history." Azazel asked once again

 **[My name is Ddraig, first born of the God of Time, and the destined destroyer of earth.]** Ddraig explained

"Destined destroyer of earth? Does that mean that Issei will take that role?" Azazel asked, curiosity pouring out of him as he leaned forward.

 **[That is correct, to my knowledge. However, it will be prevented no matter what, and if the time comes when the world must end… it will be so.]** Ddraig explained

"Hmm, so does that mean Issei will never be able to fully use your abilities?" Azazel asked

 **[Incorrect. He can use my full abilities whenever I let him, but I fear if I do then he will lose his sanity. Then there will be no stopping him from destroying the world if he so desires.]** Ddraig explained

"What if I said I could help with that? I could could give Issei a necklace to protect him from going insane." Azazel said

 **[If you have such a device then give it too him. It will help. But I doubt he will stay the same when using my abilities.]** Ddraig said, his tone softening.

"Well then, I am going to go a retrieve this said 'Device' I will return as soon as possible and give it to Issei as soon as he awakens." Azazel said, turning and summoning a magic circle.

...

Issei stirred awake from his slumber, he looked around. He was in the mans room again. Thea was sitting across from him, looking at an Eroge magazine with a small blush on his cheeks

"Oh shoot! I feel asleep I am so sorry!" Issei apologized, leaped to his feet and bowed his head.

"Ah, it quite Allright Issei. But back to my request." Azazel began

"Yes, anything you want!" Issei exclaimed, still bowing

"I want you to grow strong, Issei. I don't water you to hold back in a fight anymore, and I am going to help you with that, by giving you this." Azazel said, holding up a green gemstone that was glowing with life. He handed the gem to Issei, as soon as Issei took it, it began to glow a bright ethereal green and absorbed into Issei's hand.

The green glow disappeared, and a bright green flame covered Issei's right hand. It was beautiful, stunningly beautiful and a deep, fantastic green.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Issei said, waving his hand around, the flame following his motions.

"Try to summon it on your other hand, Issei." Azazel said. Issei brought his other hand up, but nothing happened. "Think about the flame in your other hand, and try to imagine it on that hand."

Issei thought about the beautiful green flame forming on his other hand. He could feel his senses enhance, he felt the magic in his body shift to his hand and it pulsated throughout the rest of his body. The feeling was tingling him.

After several second of thought, a green flame, the same size and color of the other one, appeared on his left hand.

"Yes, very good Issei! This is going to help you become a lot stronger. I can't help you master that at the moment, but I feel you will get the hang of it on your own." Azazel said "Now I have one more thing to ask of you. In a few days from now, you will probably have a sparring match with your friends, I want you to use your new powers and not hold back, can you do that for me?"

"If that is your wish, then I will do my best to fulfill it!" Issei exclaimed, eager to please.

"Well then with that, you should be heading back. I imagine they are worried about you." Azazel said

"I doubt they care actually, Koneko seems so cold to me. Everyone else just shines above me, I am the weakest link in the peerage. I always feel like everyone just hates me." Issei said, looking down. He stood and walked towards the door.

"Ah, don't be so hard on yourself. I am sure none of them feel that way towards you. I know some of them are pretty cold, like Koneko, but I am sure she doesn't feel like that. I am about 100% sure!" Azazel said, calming Issei.

"Yeah, maybe you are right. Maybe I am just over exaggerating, but it hard to tell with her." Issei said, his eyes slightly widened. When has his conversation about the entire group hating him turned into him talking about Koneko only? He pushed the thought aside and walked out into the cool midnight air.

"Yeah! I feel we will be great friends Issei! As for payment, van you consider the gem a payment, or do you need something else?" Azazel asked

"Honestly, I don't know. I am still new to this contract stuff. You are my first client actually." Issei explained

"We, wait right here, I have something else for you. But I want only you to have it, it can be payment." Azazel said, walking back into his apartment. He soon returned with a black box in his hand. "Here you go!"

Issei grabbed the box and opened it, another gem rested inside, this one on a chain, a beautiful, shiny gold chain. A magnificent necklace.

"That one is not like the one your body consumed, but it is pretty. I gave that to you as a gift, so give to someone if you want, or keep it. Anyways, I will see you around Issei. I enjoyed out time today." Azazel said, closing the door and leaving Issei alone in the night.

Issei looked at the black box in his hand. Who should he give it too? Should he just keep it? He began to walk off heading towards the old school building. He stopped walking at thought about how he teleported here, could he do it to get back? He hadn't been taught how to use teleportation circles yet, so he continued walking.

' _Man, what a pain. I need to get there fast.'_ Issei thought, looking down at the ground as he walked

' _ **I could help you with that.'**_ A deep, low voice echoed in the back of Issei's mind. Red energy began to form around Issei, seeming to be pulled out from the ground. His body began to light up and disperse into tiny embers that looked like they came from a fire.

Issei's vision began to fade once more, and when his vision came back, he was standing in the Occult Research Club clubroom. Koneko was sitting on a couch eating chocolate, Kiba was staring off into space and Akeno and Rias were engaged in an intense game of chess.

"Ah Issei, I take it the contract went well? You have been gone a while…" Rias asked

"Yeah, I made friends with a nice guy and he gave me a gift for his wish…" Issei said, looking down at the box

"Oh? Very good Issei, that was a very good first contract." Rias said, following his gaze, "So what's in the box?"

"My reward. But a gift for someone else." Issei said

"Oh? A gift for who?" Akeno asked, smiling brightly

Issei did not answer, he walked forward and placed the box in front of Koneko's chocolates. She ignored the box and continued to eat her chocolates. A ping of sadness hit Issei right in the chest. Perhaps everyone did hate him...

"I am very tired Rias… Can I leave to my house?" Issei asked, looking at the duo playing chess

"Actually I was going to ask you about that… You see, we all need a better place to stay, so can we stay with you?" Rias asked "I can talk to you parents if it helps any…"

"Sure, my parents left for a trip to the Americas a while ago, so they will be gone for a while." Issei said

"Okay, thanks for your help Issei, I am jot sure where we would be without you." Rias said, giving Issei a bright smile. Issei felt prideful at the comment.

While Issei had his attention averted, Koneko reached over to the box and picked it up. She examined the box closely, was it for her? It had to be, that's why he sat it there. She thought about what was in the box. What could the pervert possibly have gotten for her?

She sat her right hand on top of the box, and pulled the top of the box off. She was shocked by the contents of the box. A bright green gem, them seemed to have a ethereal glow to it, it was like there was something inside it moving around. It captivated her attention. The pervert-no, Issei had really out done himself.

"Ohhh, I'm a bit jealous! What did Koneko do to deserve such a gift?" Akeno teased

"Hmm? Oh, I just thought she would like it! Do you like it Koneko?" Issei asked, his voice beaming with happiness.

Koneko squeezed the box harder.

"Yes…" She said, her voice low, but it sounded different now. It had _emotion_.

Issei smiled, he was happy to _finally_ please her. He was happy that she finally said something to him that wasn't hurtful and mean.

"Hehe, I am glad you like it!" Issei said, giving a nervous but happy chuckle.

"It's very pretty Koneko." Rias said, looking at the beautiful necklace. "You should try it on."

Koneko nodded, took the necklace out of the box and fixed it around her neck. The green gem seemed to glow brighter as it made contact with her skin.

Issei looked at her and smiled, she looked genuinely happy. It was a nice change in pace. Koneko stood and walked over to Issei, she stared at him. She looked like she was back to normal, the gem made her look like an angel **(?)**

"Thank you…" Koneko said then turned and sat back down.

Issei smiled at her, and walked past her towards the door.

…

 **(Shamastus, blah blah blah, we want to see Issei fight, blah blah blah)**

It had been several days since Issei had went on his first contract, he has had issues ever since that gem absorbed into his body ad as a result he has been spending the last few days recovering. He decided to keep his issues away from the other members of the ORC, who were now staying in his house.

The day had come, the day the man told Issei about. Issei was standing in an open field in the forests behind The Kuoh Academy High school building. Issei took a single step forward, his knees creaked, he hobbled over slightly as if it caused him discomfort.

This was supposed to be a simple test in strength, Rias was watching the entire thing off to the side and Issei was supposed to try his hardest so she could accurately gauge his power.

Issei held his left hand up, red energy burst from the ground and shot into Issei arm with the force of a thousand blunt needles. The pain was tremendous in its own right but Issei could not scream; Memories flooded into his mind as of floodgates on a dam burst open.

A red gauntlet formed on his left hand, a green flame formed on his right. The combo was fitting, it matched the green gem on the back of his red gauntlet.

Issei looked up, memories still flashing past him in the blink of an eye. Fire erupted from the surface of the earth, the moon above him cracked open. He stood floating above it all, humans below him were running around, their buildings lit ablaze, some were running around on fire. He could _hear_ the sickening cackle of flesh sizzling and popping. He could _smell_ the acrid, horrible stench of Immolated flesh.

Wave after wave of merciless evil flooded the earth, destroying everything.

Each and every time, he destroyed the earth.

Issei looked down, then examined his surroundings, taking in every inch of his surroundings. He stood stoically, watching, listening. The spaces between the trees were a black so dark it seemed impossible, Issei shifted his gaze between each spot between the trees in the opening.

Issei's attention snapped, he heard the snap of a tree branch in the wood to his right. Koneko rushed out of the darkness in the woods and charged at him. Issei closed his eyes, a great wind gushed around him and pushed the trees in the area back slightly. He opened his eyes and turned his attention to slightly to catch a side glimpse of the small girl. His eyes were emotionless, and it was an amazing sight.

Koneko was slightly taken aback, it was like everything he had ever experienced, every hardship, every bad choice, every personal decision he had made perfectly mingled and mixed together into one expression. Just what exactly had he seen? What horrors had Issei seen when he summoned his Sacred Gear? What had happened to the Issei she had met when he first joined?

Issei raised his left hand, red tendrils shot out of his hand and slithered towards Koneko. They darted towards once they got close, acting like a spear. Koneko gave a quick side step using her right foot to propel herself to the left. She then used her momentum to dash towards Issei. She brought her fist back and began to deliver a powerful power straight into Issei's face.

Issei lifted his right hand and caught her punch, a Shockwave of wind exploded around them, trees behind Issei snapped and fell over. The display was truly impressive and formidable.

But Issei looked disgusted.

"Weak… So pathetically _weak…"_ Issei said, his voice low and deep. Koneko's eyes widened, this wasn't _her_ Issei, he was different. What happened? Koneko jumped back with a flip, she looked at Issei in an attempt to study his actions.

Issei stood with his arms down to his side, looking at her. Kiba rushed out o hoods behind Issei with a sword drawn out. Issei turned to face him.

Kiba gave a hard lunge with his right foot. But as soon as he stepped off, his gate had been sealed. Issei shot forward in a blur of black and red, in only a millisecond Issei was in front of kiba, his hand around Kiba's neck.

Issei slung Kiba towards Koneko with tremendous force, the two collided with each other.

"I've always hated weak things…" Issei continued. "I remember when I was young I took a magnifying glass to a colony of ants and laughed as they sizzled and popped…"

Issei raised his hand, red tendrils shooting out towards Kiba. The tendrils wrapped around Kiba's ankle and slung him back towards Issei. Issei drew his fist back and slammed it into Kiba's chest; Deaf center. Kiba went sprawling backwards out of control, and landed in front of Koneko with blood dripping from his mouth.

Issei took a step towards them, then stopped as realization wracked his brain with anger, anger towards himself. The cackle of lightning could be heard forming overhead.

How could he be so stupid and incompetent? How could he let himself forget about Akeno? Lighting rained down from the sky and slammed into Issei, sending his body into a frenzied panic of spasms and twitches.

The lightning stopped it's brutal attack on Issei, and he stood still with steam radiating off his body. The air in the area they were standing in became heavy and almost unbearable to breathe. A loud _snap_ erupted around Issei and with a single gush of wind he was gone.

"Let me return the favor." A voice behind Akeno said, she turned to face it, but wasn't fast enough. Issei's right, flame covered hand wrapped around Akeno neck and filled her with a burning sensation. Issei threw her down to the earth below, her collision sending dust and rubble into the air.

Isse flew down to the ground and looked at the destruction with his hands outstretched as if he was summoning an attack.

Akeno stood and released a aura that would scare the life of almost anyone; a perfect mix of red and purple.

" **I who is destined to destroy creation,"** Issei began. A large lava orange magic circle formed behind him. The circle actually looked like it was _made_ of lava, the inside flowed agonizingly slow.

" **Shall take my place and become Death, the destroyer of worlds."**

" **Dark Magic: Apocalyptic Force!"**

As Issei finished his chant, the glowing orange magic circles formed in front of his hands, and two more of much larger size formed behind him. The power being released from him was God-like, perhaps even stronger.

White and black energy formed in Issei's hand and grew stronger with each passing second. Soon, the energy shot out in a line towards Akeno, she leaped out of the way in only a second, the beam of energy taking her clothes.

She looked towards Issei, his eyes were _burning_ a green flame. It looked insane, like something she had never seen before. The beam of energy had a white center with black spots on the outside that seemed to make the beam brighter than what it actually was. She looked around at everyone, they were all holding their ears in pain, but they were all watching eagerly.

Soon, noise pierced Akeno's ears and she fell to her knees. The sound was unexplainable, a mixed wail of terror and fear, agony and despair, death and destruction. And it all sounded like actual people screaming, all mingling together to form a horrible sound of a loud screeching noise.

Soon the beam subsided and nothing in the direction the beam went was left. Everything was just… _Gone._ Nothing left, like it never existed. The group turned and looked at the destruction, and something inside of their souls pulled at them, telling them to _leave._ Telling them that was _Danger._

They all turned to look at Issei, just to see him fall over unconscious, the green flames around him going out. Koneko leaped up and ran towards him, thoughts bursting through her head. What was with the power he had? And what happened to him?

 **End of Chapter 2: Apocalyptic Force ~The Great Awakening~**

 **Okay, so I am not sure what is to come of this so I will just keep writing something until that something sticks.**

 **Leave me a review telling me what you think, or PM me if you think you have a good Idea!**

 **Please?**


	3. Demons in the Architecture

**Chapter 3: Demons in the Architecture**

Issei awoke strapped to a table by his wrists and ankles in what appeared to be a cell. The first thing he noticed when waking up wasn't the dank mustiness permeating the thick, wet air, it was the device that hung above him. He looked at it as it dropped water onto his forehead every two seconds. He could barely comprehend what had happened to him, he couldn't remember how he got here, he remembered walking out to spar with his teammates, and then everything went dark.

Issei sat listlessly in the cell, waiting for whatever was supposed to come next. He could feel his magic slowly leaving his body along with his energy, and soon his hearing amplified. He could hear the soft putter of water as it dripped from the device down onto his head , the noise of the water splashing onto his head growing increasingly louder.

Soon, footsteps filled his ears, and a shadow eventually stood over him.

"Oh. Did you sleep well?" The figure above Issei asked.

"Who are you?" Issei asked, the man did not respond, instead he pulled out a clipboard.

"Issei, I am going to ask you a few questions. I want you to answer yes or no, if you answer yes for any of questions asked, say moderately , severely, or normal. Do you understand?"

"Yes-" Issei replied, stopping as a fat, cold drop of water hit his forehead exactly where a previous drop had landed.

"Do you feel nervous of anxious?" The doctor asked.

"No." Issei replied, a drop splashing on his head again.

"Do you feel afraid?" The doctor asked again.

"No." Issei responded, a drop hitting him again, this time the drip sounded louder than the previous.

"Okay, vital signs normal, moderate metal stability, responses are quick. Good. I will return within the hour." The doctor said, turning and walking away from Issei, leaving him alone in the cell.

 _*Drip!*_

Issei's ears started to ring, the only sound in the room was the dripping of the water slamming into his head at a now unbearable pressure.

 _*Drop!*_

He squirmed under that drop, the shackles wrapped around his arms and ankles pulling and digging into his skin.

 _*Drip!*_

…

 _*Drip!*_

Issei jolted awake, lunging up from the bed he was laying on. He was in a dark room, through a window resting at the head of the bed he was on, he could see rain pouring down outside, and traced the droplets of water with his eyes as they skimmed across the window pane.

Out across in the distance, trees formed the edge of a sharp clearing, their shadows moving in their own sweet ways that seemed too similar to be real. Fear began to come over him, the remote kind of fear that lies inside of all humans, the primal fear that takes flight only at the very end of life.

Two red eyes opened in the rustling leaves of the trees canopy, looking directly at him, peering into his soul through a glass pane. The eye closed, and a loud 'caw' entered his ears. The bird was a raven, blinding perfectly into the darkness of the tree's shadows. The raven, a sign of death and destruction, a sign of chaos and eternal darkness.

The moonlight refracted through each descending drop of water that fell from the sky as a beam dots on the ground below. Thunder cracked outside and shook the bed and window to rattled confusion.

Lightning streaked across the sky in magnificent arcs that were out of control zig-zags. The outside world lit up, the first thing he noticed was the flock of black birds, all perched and watching him, the second thing he noticed was that slightly beyond the trees was a drop-off of magnificent depth.

He choked on his breath and turned, his room was lit up. Carvings of demons and angels hung outward from the walls, engaged in grotesque scenes of torture and evil beyond any of his comprehension. The most peculiar thing about the carvings was how every head of the carvings faced him, like they were going to enact their torture on him too.

More ravens began to call raucously, this time from the forest that was now behind him. A part inside of Issei's head registered the fact that the new cries were agitated rather than merely a quarrel; the cries sounded like the birds had been scared up and away from the trees they were perched on.

Issei turned back to the window, only to find there was no trees or birds, or a window for that sake. Issei turned back around, and his breathing stopped almost instantly. A painting was hanging on a wall in front of him, words written on it in a strange font.

 _Long ago, in the place of ancient guided wisdom, the prophecy foretold of black wings in the cold. That when supernatural roam the world, my forever closed eyes will open, and death and destruction will become unfurled! My name is Ddraig, destroyer of earth, he who stole the principle of Domination from God, my ancient shadow shall soon be unbound, and I shall return as you, with a hunger to swallow the earth!_

Aside from the words on the painting he couldn't understand or remember, the most fear inducing thing in his vision was now the carvings, which were now on the floor like statues, all facing him, all with a single step taken towards him, their faces trapped in wide expressions of eternal misery and violated despair.

"Let me out… Please let me go…" Issei mumbled out, his voice sounding slightly deranged. He put his head down between his legs and arms, and the sounds of stone grinding again other stones filled the room like a knife running across rough skin. Issei lifted his head suddenly at the noise, and the statues moved closer to him, this time their arms extended to him.

Fear and despair wrapped around Issei's heart like it was a soft candy, and his began to blink through tears that wouldn't fall. Each time he blinked, the statues moved closer, and soon enough, they were all touching him.

 _*CRACK!*_

Blood fell from Issei's still body, still warm and coppery, holes coated his body bones hung out and muscles were torn and ripped asunder. A drop of blood fell from his mouth, falling to the floor below.

 _*DRIP!*_

…

 _*DRIP!*_

Issei jolted awake, lunging up from the bed he was laying on. He was in a dark room, through a window resting at the head of the bed he was on, he could see rain pouring down outside, and traced the droplets of water with his eyes as they skimmed across the window pane.

Issei stood up and walked through the room, not entirely sure where he was going or why. A painting on a wall caught his attention, the painting was hanging from the jaw of a demon that was carved out of marble in the wall. The painting was blue, white fluffy clouds filled the sky and sun light reflected off the grass in the painting in such a way that made it look real.

Issei looked away from the painting and continued to walk, finding a mirror hanging above a table. He looked at his reflection, his eyes glowed red, a think black aura fell around him extending on his back that resembled… Wings?

Boney, reptilian scaled wings that were as black as nothingness. He looked away shocked, a red door was waiting at the end of the room, the only possible exit aside from the window.

Issei turned back to the window, and noticed the painting had changed, changed to words written in a strange font that resembled someone in a hurry. Issei read what the writing said aloud.

"I will show you fear in a handful of dust." Issei read the sentence aloud, shocking himself at the amount of desolation and despair in his voice, shocking him so much it was almost fear instead of shock.

Issei rushed over to the door, opened it and ran through. He felt like he was being followed, he felt like someone was behind him, the hairs in his neck stood straight. The door closed behind him, and he stared at a large hallway, maids running through carrying a wide assortment of things. The painting was hung on the wall again, this time with a symbol.

Issei looked at the symbol confused, it was familiar, and it made him angry. Fury overwhelmed him, and couldn't understand why, the symbol was the exact same symbol that white haired girl had, the girl he saw while venting his anger about Kiba.

"Where am I?" Issei asked one of the passing maids, but she paid no attention Issei at all and continued her trot down the hall.

"What is this place?" Issei asked, not fully expecting a response, but hoping for one nonetheless.

Thunder exploded outside, the lights in the hallways flickered before going out. The hallway he was in became empty, tables began to rattle, and when the lights came back on, he was no longer in the hallway, but in the room he started in. He looked out the window, which was in the same place as before.

Rain was still pouring outside, but now red eyes watched him. Lightning arched across the sky, and the tree were revealed to be filled with ravens, all watching him.

He looked down at his feet, he saw marks, tally marks like _someone_ was keeping track of something important. He looked back through the window, and heard stones grinding together behind him. He turned in a hurry, the carvings had moved out of their spot from the wall and faced him with extended arms, expressions of torment on their faces. Ravens cawed outside the window, agitated, their wings beating against the wind and feathers ruffling together with each flap.

Issei turned back to the window in curiosity, as soon as he did the stones moved again, forcing him to turn to examine, Issei looked at the carvings that had now turned into statues, and the while scenario seemed familiar to him.

Memories came at hit him with a fatal force, implanting a fear so profound it could only be described as surreal. He remembered being here, he remembered the statues, the Ravens, the loud dripping and the he remembered the strange water torture.

Tears began to swell in his eyes, he fell to the floor and placed his finger on the ground, using a nail he carved a mark into the floor beside the others.

Twenty-four.

The statues wrapped around him, and began to tears at his flesh, ripping and severing his muscles and bones. Blood fell from his mouth to the floor.

 _*DRIP!*_

…

 **With the ORC**

"So, I know it's a odd time to ask, but does anyone know what is happening with Issei? He seemed so… different in that fight." Akeno asked, a small blush with a smile appearing on her face.

"I don't think any of us have a single idea, but it can't be good. I need to get my brother to look at him while he sleeps. Maybe he will know." Rias replied, walking away from the group, a magic circle appearing near her right ear.

"Koneko, you got close to him, do you have any idea what wrong with him?" Akeno asked, turning to Koneko hoping for an answer.

"I… I don't know, it was unlike anything I ever felt before. It was more evil than all the devils we have ever fought before. His aura, it was pure black, it was a cloak that was eating endlessly." Koneko said, secretly leaving out a key detail. The detail being his influence on her, she felt like killing people under his gaze. She was terrified of herself, and more so of him.

His influence. Issei's spark.

…

"So you want me to take a look at him?" Sirzechs said, pointing at Issei, who was laying still on a bed.

"Yes, please, he has been changing recently, acting like he is someone other than himself." Rias explained.

"Well, I can try. I wouldn't expect much, it isn't entirely strange to see such things, he did die and come back as a devil, he might just have problems coming to terms with it." Sirzechs said, walking over to the sleeping Issei.

Sirzechs reached over and placed a single hand on Issei's chest.

Sirzechs screamed, pain washing over him. He saw images that shook him to his core, flashes that depicted unfathomable tortures, destruction beyond even his magic's capability. He hung his head over and stopped screaming, the images residing, and found himself in a different room.

Carvings etched the walls of the room, depicting tortures he would never dare do. Every figure stared at him, blood was sprayed carelessly over the room. The hands of each carved figure was coated in that same blood. On the ground as his feet were tally marks, so many marks it was too many to count, but there were easily a few hundred.

A picture hung against one of the walls, suspended by the jaw of a demon. The picture was a image of a table, a strange device hung above it, and a boy strapped onto it. The device above the boy seemed to be dropping water onto his forehead, a form of torture he had read a lot about. It was physically harmless, but it was mentally shattering.

Sirzechs turned and looked out the window in the room. Rain poured from the spiraling clouds above, ravens were perched on the branches of the trees in the distance, all looking at him. Sirzechs turned back around, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Statues surrounded him, some floating above the ground with wings extended. All of them had their hands reaching out to him, his heart began to pound. For the first time in a long time, he was afraid. Statues didn't just move freely, especially not to kill. He began to move towards one, he went around it to make his way behind them, his eyes never leaving the statue.

But that wasn't a good plan either, as soon as he took his eyes off them and focused on one individually, the others turned and faced him, leaving only one not facing him. He blinked, longer than normal, and the other statue was now facing him. The one that turned was holding a picture frame, but instead of a picture, there were words.

' _The roses have withered. The times have changed. Far to long I've been locked away. The cloak of death falls on the plain, and all the things you know will change. Yet all those things will remain the same.'_

A thought came to Sirzechs, what if he closed his eyes? Maybe he was in a dream, an illusion, and maybe if he used magic, he night be able to escape. Energy formed at his right hand, the same hand he placed on Issei's chest.

"Wake up. For the sake of survival, wake up!" Sirzechs shouted, the room began to change, it changed to the room where Issei was sleeping. Rias and the others looked, shocked and waiting for Issei to awake.

And he did.

 **The Godhand**

…

The ORC looked at Sirzechs and Issei, waiting anxiously for their beloved group member to awaken. Red energy formed around Sirzechs body and began to move into Issei's.

Issei lunged up from his sleep, and inhaled with a scream of pain, as if he had been drowned in his sleep. He threw his hands up to his head and clutched at the hair on his head. Issei brought his head to his knees, and smiled wickedly. With a low laugh, he began to mumble words that made every eye in the room widen, confusion along with uneasiness filled their hearts, and when the laughter stopped…

Their Issei would never be the same.

 **End of Chapter 3 (?)**

 **Honestly, I don't know**

 **Call it trash if you want, here it is, and I am going to try to make the next chapter not so filler-ish and try to make it good, I just had no idea where to go, and I didn't really get any ideas either.**

 **Sorry.**


End file.
